


jaded

by carcinomas



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Other, cw: implied sexual assault, let me know if anything else needs to be tagged.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinomas/pseuds/carcinomas
Summary: they saw it through to the end.after all - a promise was a promise.





	jaded

“Em.” 

She stops and turns, giving him a glare. In return, he gives her a half-assed smirk.

“You’re not really flaking  _ out _ , are you?” He questions her, taking a step forward. Emerald takes a step back - she’s not threatened. She’s surprised. Why come after her? It was a silly question. They had been through so much together, so of  **course** he’d try and stop her.

“Mercury, it’s not...it’s not right. I believe in Cinder, I  _ do _ , but...not like this.”

“Em.” He says again, his face serious. “We’ve been in this since  **day one** \- you can’t just back out now. You were supposed to see this through to the end... _ we _ were supposed to see this through, to the end. That’s what  _ we  _ promised.”

“I know! I know, but - Mercury, _look_ at this! This is all - this is crazy! Salem, Cinder losing her eye, another school is going to fall and we...we’re just sitting by idly, as if nothing’s happening. Mercury, I believe in Cinder. And...I  **love** Cinder. We  **both** do, but...this is sad. It’s all so sad...watching Beacon fall...and --” She stops for a moment, shaking her head. “And those **men** , those three men, can we even trust them? Can we even trust Salem?”

Mercury nods along, his thoughts elsewhere. He heard her - and he understood. He felt the same. After a moment of silence, he turns to Emerald, curious.

“So what are you gonna do? Where are you gonna _go_? Salem - she’ll find you. Kill you. And then what? Where does that leave me? ... _ us _ ?”

Silence.

Emerald looks to the ground, afraid. Her hands are shaking - he wants to point it out, maybe offer some reassurance. He wants to tell her a joke, poke fun at her. Now wasn’t the time.

Instead, he moves closer, extending an arm. Emerald looks up, alarmed. She flinched, a small observation. Clenching a fist, she shook her head.

“Mercury...you know how this ends. Salem will get what she wants and she’ll get  **rid** of us. You, me, Cinder...maybe those three as well. I don’t  _ know  _ and I don’t  **want** to know. I don’t want to stick around and find out - and you shouldn’t either.”

Mercury lowers his arm. No comfort there. None to give, either. She was right, however. Emerald was smart - she survived on the streets. There, she learned to adapt. She adapted to Cinder and now this. Maybe, just maybe...she was right. He stood silently, looking for the right thing to say. Or to do, rather.

“Em, you --”

“ **Stop** calling me that.”

“...Emerald. Right, well..we promised we’d see this through to the end. We swore on it, since day one. And now you want to back out? I understand...and I agree. I agree more than you know, but...we won’t make it out of this alive. You  _ know  _ that - we’ll die if we cross any of them. We...we have to survive.”

Emerald nods. “I know that. I know that, but...I’m  **scared** , Mercury.”

His eyes widened - there it was. She finally admitted it. The uncertainty and the fear. He knew she was afraid, but hearing her say it...it was different.

Moving closer, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her in for a hug. He rests his head on top of hers and shut his eyes. Not a moment later, there were soft whimpers.

The hug turned into a tight embrace. He held her close, shutting his eyes. He wanted to protect her, see her laugh again. He wanted to leave this life of crime, with her at his side. Everything she said, he had felt. And he finally understood.

“...Em, we’re going to make it out alive. Like we promised. Considering everything isn’t _fucked_ when this is over...considering we even  _ survive _ , we’ll go somewhere...far. Nice and quiet. Maybe...maybe my place. We can fix up my old house - it’s trashed beyond repair, but we could make it work.”

Emerald pulls back a bit, wiping at her face. Tears - weakness. She hated crying. On the streets, she had cried often. Over silly, small things. She had cried around Cinder, a few times. But lately, not as much. Sometimes with Mercury, sometimes not.

“And I’m sure this is the part where you say we’ll start over?”

“Well, duh. Why wouldn’t we? We’ll change our names, cut our hair...whatever, we’ll figure it out.”

They share a moment of silence together, watching one another. Emerald nods and steps away, wiping away at her face. Mercury gives her a somber smile, something rare. Almost out of character. Vulnerability was a bitch.

The two headed off, side by side.

 

* * *

 

He sat silently, eyes red. Crying - a lot of it. Of course, not around her or Cinder. Just to himself, at night, when he assumed everyone else was fast asleep. Emerald had heard him; mumbling and crying at night. Going off on his own to “think”. She had heard him and said nothing.

He had lost everything - his home, his father and his legs. He couldn’t walk, run or move anymore. His legs, which he took for granted, were gone. But Cinder made promises - promises of new legs. A new life. With nowhere else to go, of course he went along with her. One would be grateful.

“You should be more grateful.”

Mercury looks up, raising a brow. His hair’s a mess, face red, covered in dried blood. He’s silent, refusing to say a word. He scoffs and turns away.

“Cinder has promised you a  **new** set of legs. Prosthetics. Expensive ones, at that. She  _ saved  _ you from your abusive father, took you out of that burning home and your  _ thanks  _ is silence? Ever since you’ve been with us, it’s been silence from you. And she’s been more than kind and understanding and you don’t even say ‘ _ thank you’ _ ?”

Mercury turns to Emerald, glaring.

“She didn’t save me from shit -  _ I  _ did.  _ I _ got myself out of that situation. _ I  _ burned that home, because  _ I _ wanted to. He provoked me, so I retaliated. And just...fucking  **look** at me. **LOOK** at me. I lost my goddamned  _ legs  _ to that bastard and for what? Because he couldn’t put a bottle down for once in his life? Because whatever failure he came across, he had to take out on his son? And before that, his own wife? I don’t owe Cinder a damn thing and --”

He’s suddenly cut off when Emerald raises her hand. He stops, flinches. He quickly raises his fists in defense, ready.

The two watch one another down before lowering their arms.

“...I don’t owe her a damn thing. And you shouldn’t either.”

“She saved our lives! My life...Cinder saved me from the streets...without her, I’d be in jail. Or worse...on the street, hungry...I could have died, Mercury. So yes, I owe her a _ damn thing _ and I am grateful. And when you get those legs, you should be too.”

“Children.”

The two look back - Cinder. She approaches them, smiling.

Emerald quickly scrambles to her feet, nervous. “M-ma’am.” She says quickly, head lowered. Watching Emerald, Mercury rolls his eyes.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Emerald,” She began, placing a hand on her hip. “Mercury is entitled to his anger. He lost his home, his family and his most  _ prized  _ possessions. And suddenly, a beautiful stranger comes along, promising him a new life, a new pair of legs, and for the cost of nothing? I’d be skeptical too.”

Kneeling in front of Mercury, she reaches out to stroke his cheek. Mercury stares, confused. Emerald, now in a sweat, continues to look to the ground.

“I’m...I’m sorry, ma’am, it’s just --”

“Save your apologies. Misfortune brings people together. Poor Mercury found us... _ me _ , through his misfortune. Of course he won’t see it now - he’s jaded. Unsure. Afraid it’ll happen again. And that’s alright...what matters now is that we’re together. I don’t mind the skepticism, but I won’t allow for it any longer.” Cinder finds herself digging her nails into his cheek. Clenching his fists, Mercury shut his eyes.

The three are silent for a moment before Cinder rises to her feet.

“Emerald, help poor Mercury to his feet. His replacements are coming in soon and we need to prepare.” Nodding, Emerald rushed to his side and knelt down, sliding an arm around his waist.

“And Mercury? Don’t ever doubt me again.”

With that, the brunette strolls away.

Opening his eyes, he turned to Emerald.

Emerald races him, unsure. The two stare in silence, Mercury studying her features, while Emerald studied his eyes.

Mercury smirked. “You know, when you’re not nagging, you’re...kind of cute.”

Emerald made a face. “You’re gross.”

With that, she helped him to his feet and lead him away.  
  


* * *

 

Finally, he had grown used to his new legs. He felt... **better**. Whole. It was nice. It was a refreshing feeling, something he hadn’t felt in quite some time. Maybe Cinder wasn’t so bad. As mysterious as she was, he began to feel some form of trust.

With his legs, he decided to go for a stroll through the campsite. And at the center of the campsite, he found a quiet Emerald. There were mumbles coming from her and he grew curious. What could be bothering her now? Approaching her, he smirks.

“Did you  _ see  _ me earlier? I think I scared the hell out of Cinder when I did that crazy leap. I didn’t even think I  _ could  _ \--”

“I don’t want to talk right now.” She interrupts, a hand over her eye.

“And why? Mommy yell at you again?”

“Mercury, I **don’t** want to talk. You wouldn’t...just go away. Okay?”

“I wouldn’t what? Get it? Em, it’s  _ Cinder _ , what isn’t there to --”

“Don’t call me that!” She shouts, facing him. Her eyes are red. She’s been crying. Mercury is confused. He always called her ‘Em’. She liked it - it made her smile and even blush a little. So what was wrong now?

“...what is your issue?”

“You wouldn’t get it, okay? You’re just...making me _angry_ , Mercury. There are going to be times where I don’t tell you everything and now is one of them.”

Mercury rubbed his neck - what made her cry? Why was she off? Did something happen?

And suddenly, he remembered.

Ever since  **he** entered their lives, things have been odd. Ever since  **he** came along, Emerald has been off. She's always uncomfortable now. Withdrawn. Just the other day, she had a bruise on her arm and didn’t even mention it.

“The redhead. The guy with the cain. Is it him?”

Emerald freezes. Lowering her hand, she looks off to the side.

“It is. He isn’t doing anything like... _weird_ to you, right? I know he’s weird and creepy in general, but if he did anything, Emerald, I’ll --”

“I don’t  **need** you to protect me, Mercury! Some things you just can’t fix. O-or prevent, okay? Some things you just have to let go.”

“...Em. What did he  _ do  _ to you?”

Silence.

After a moment, Emerald covered her face. He reaches out for her - he wants to hold her, tell her it’ll be okay. Instead, he lowers his arm and looks elsewhere.

“Did...did you at least tell Cinder?”

Silence.

“..okay.”

* * *

 

Mercury coughs into his hand. Looking down, he frowned.

Blood.

Looking to his side, he saw Emerald, her face to the ground.

“Emerald, dear, _look_.” A voice demanded. Quickly, Emerald looked to Mercury, her fists clenched. She wanted to cry - he could tell. He smiled, his teeth red with blood.

“Emerald,  _ this  _ is what happens when you are  _ ungrateful _ . This is what happens when you bite the hand that  **feeds** you.” Grabbing the boy by his collar, Cinder threw him to the ground, digging a heel into his thigh shortly after. He bites down on his lip, glaring at the brunette on top of him.

She twists her foot, her heel digging deeper into his skin.

“Mercury...you’re a valuable asset to my plan. I’d  **hate** to lose you because of your sass. Fix it.”

Cinder stares Mercury down, her eyes glowing a faint gold. Emerald moves to step in, Cinder stopping her with a look. Stopping in place, Emerald looks to her feet.

Looking between the two, Cinder removes her heel and wipes it against the ground.

“Get ready. We have the tournament soon.”

Once Cinder left, Emerald approached Mercury and offered her hand. Wiping the blood on the ground, he then took her hand and pulled himself up.

“Mercury, what did you  _ do _ ? Are you okay?”

“Nothing I’m not used to.” He began, wiping his nose. Rubbing the back of his neck, he groaned. “Anyway, nothing. Well, I mean, aside from the usual. Back talking, sassing her. I guess I’m not a good lapdog like you are.”

Dropping his hand, Emerald narrowed her eyes. “I am  _ not  _ a lapdog, I --”

“I know, I know. You’re just eterrrnally grateful for Cinder because she saved your life. Got it.”

Emerald is silent before sighing again. Mercury studies her. The annoyed look, the nervous tuck of her hair. Dusting himself off, he approaches the other and folds his arms over his chest.

“Are you ready?”

“Jinx.”

Mercury chuckles while Emerald groans. “I’m serious. After this, this is where it all begins...everything. Everything we’ve worked so  _ hard  _ for, everything we’ve helped Cinder with...it’ll all happen soon. And Mercury, I’m...I’m excited, but unsure. And...I’m worried.”

“Worried? What  _ for _ ? If we do as we’re told, it’ll be fine. I guess...I’m nervous, sure, but not like on edge or anything. It’s just an act, right?”

Moving closer, his arm brushes against hers. He’s nervous - nothing will happen to her. He’s sure of it, but deep down, unsure. Reaching out, he runs a finger along her arm, watching her closely. Gently, he steps in front of her, closing the gap between them. Emerald looks up, searching his eyes. What was he thinking?

“...you’re bad at this.”

“You love it.”

With flushed cheeks, Emerald looks off to the side. She’s fidgeting, her eyes avoiding his. For once, he gives her a genuine smile.

Shrugging, he steps away.

* * *

“Oh, Cinder. Had I known your children would have  _ betrayed  _ us, I would have snuffed them out a long time ago.”

Cinder looks to the ground, to the two had served her before, now doing their best to piece themselves together. She wanted to feel anger - rage. And of course, it was there, but the feeling of betrayal was for more present, along with a hint of sadness.

“What...do you mean?” She turns to Salem, frowning. “...what did they do?”

Salem moves past Cinder, her eyes focused on the two before her. 

“Your children were conspiring _against_ you. I was informed by Tyrian - the two were planning on leaving.  _ Betraying  _ you, Cinder. And after all you’ve done for them, they do this.”

Emerald wants to speak, say something, defend herself and Mercury, but she can’t. Instead, she sits off to the side, breathing heavily. Mercury is there as well, holding one of his legs in pain. There’s a hole in his leg, Cinder notes.

It all made sense - they were going to leave. Once it set in, she glares at the two, her fists clenched.

“Of course they did.” She began, approaching the two. “After all this time, you two suddenly decide to leave? After all I’ve done for you?” She raises her voice, her eyes widened. Reaching down, she grabbed Emerald by the chin, pulling her close. “I saved you from hunger. I saved you from another night in a jail cell - who knows where you’d be without me? And  _ you _ ,” Pushing Emerald back, she approached Mercury.

Grabbing him by the hair, she forced him to his knees.

“Of course  **you** were apart of this. I’m beginning to think you lead her astray.”

He’s silent, his eyes focused on the floor beneath him. His fast is bruised and bloody, along with a black eye. Emerald looks to Salem, whose eyes were focused on Cinder and Mercury.

“Cinder, I --”

“It was my idea.”

Cut off, Emerald looked to Mercury.

“...it was my idea. It was my idea to screw you over and --”

“Cinder, dear, he’s  _ lying _ .”

Mercury fell silent.

“Apparently, for the past few weeks now, the two of them have been making plans.They’ve had talks of leaving us, abandoning this cause. We  **cannot** have them jeopardizing this, Cinder. And you know what you must do.”

Cinder looks between Emerald and Mercury, fuming. She doesn’t know where to start, what to say or even do.

“Cinder,  _ you  _ are our fall maiden now. You have incredible power - power that you’ve worked so hard for. You’ve sacrificed so much just for unruly children to  _ betray  _ you? Cinder...kill them.”

Cinder quickly turns to Salem, her eyes wide. Slowly, she faces Emerald and Mercury again, glaring. Slowly stepping towards them, Cinder’s hands began to glow a bright red.

Groaning, Emerald places a hand on her forehead. Her vision was blurry - she felt terrible. Uneasy. Cinder wouldn’t hurt her, would she? But this was Salem - the one who ruled all. She sits for a moment, trying to focus on the scene before her.

A figure was approaching her - she smelled smoke. Seconds later, something was burning. It was...flesh. Burning flesh. Gasping, Emerald reaches for her neck, only to feel fire.

“C-c-cinder,  _ Cinder _ ...please, I’m so sorry, I’m  _ so  _ sorry, please..” She sobbed, her hands shaking.

Mercury, with whatever life he had left in him, made an attempt to push himself to his feet. Instead, he stumbled over, his injured leg giving out on him. Tears are forming in his eyes as he stares at the scene before him - Emerald, slowly, going up in flames. Her screams echoed throughout the room and all he could do was  _ watch _ .

“...stop it..” He mumbled, reaching out. “God, fuck, dammit  _ please _ ...please just **stop**..” Begging, he crawls towards the two. He stopped midway, his leg preventing him from going any further. Biting down on his lip, he shut his eyes and holds himself.

“Fuck...fuck, I’m _sorry_..”

He looks up, his eyes red.

There Cinder stood, her hand dripping with blood. She slowly approached Mercury, silent. Behind her was a burning figure, a figure Mercury couldn’t pull his eyes from.

There she was.

Everything he ever gave a damn about, burning before him.

And he couldn’t save her. He couldn’t have done a damn thing.

“Mercury, was it  _ you  _ who lead poor Emerald astray?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he continued to watch the flames.

A moment later, he felt a hand on his head. Suddenly, it felt warm. And painful. Something was burning. He smiles and shuts his eyes.

“No worries...soon, you’ll have nothing.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ughhh hi thanks for reading this...weeps, i stayed up til seven am to write the first eight pages and i just finished the last two...it's just a mess, sorry about it...this made me sad to write aha..
> 
> i've been looking for mecury/emerald content and i just..made some of my own...anyway thanks for reading again!


End file.
